1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the display substrate, and more particularly to a display substrate having enhanced display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and an LCD device having the display substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in a transflective-type liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a transmissive electrode and a reflective electrode are separately formed in one pixel area, and a signal is applied to the transmissive electrode and the reflective electrode through a thin-film transistor (TFT). A liquid crystal cell in a transmissive area alters the phase of incident light by a ½λ retardation. In a reflective area, the transmission length is twice that of a cell gap. Thus, the cell gap in the reflective area may be half that of a cell gap in the transmissive area, so that the phase of incident light in the reflective area is altered by a ¼λ retardation.
In a general multi-cell gap mode, a cell gap of a reflective area is less than a cell gap in a transmissive area. For example, steps are formed on a TFT substrate or a color filter substrate so that the cell gap in the reflective area is less than the cell gap in the transmissive area.
The multi-cell gap mode may be implemented in a transflective-type LCD device. However, the multi-cell gap LCD device is susceptible to defects generated during a manufacturing process. For example, alignment layer deposition defects caused by the steps of the reflective area, alignment defects such as polyimide agglomeration, and texture defects may occur. In particular, bruising of liquid crystal may occur, and contrast ratio (CR) may be decreased. Moreover, the number of mask manufacturing processes may be increased, and manufacturing costs may be increased.